


Cas, Would you Like to Try?

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo





	Cas, Would you Like to Try?

You're laying in your motel room when Cas appears, causing you to jump.

"Shit, Cas! You scared me!" You shout.

"I apologize, Y/N. Where are the Winchesters?" He asks.

"The bar." You reply

"You did not want to go with them?" He asks.

"Nah, not tongiht." You answer. "Do you need somethin' Cas?"

"No...I...I am bored." He admits simply.

You laugh a little. "Oh. Well you can hang out with me if you want." You offer.

Castiel hesitates a little bit.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." You say as you stand and pull him over to sit on the bed with you. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Cas nods stiffly. He sits up straight as a board on the edge of the bed. You roll your eyes fondly at his awkwardness.

You look around for the laptop, realizing it's in the car with the boys. You settle for looking on TV to see if there's anything. You flick on some crappy movie, settling in against the headboard of the bed.

. . . . 

By the end of the movie Cas had adjusted so he was more comfortable. His trench coat was off and so were his shoes. He was laying back against the headboard beside you. You'd tried talking to him during the movie but he was so focused on it that you decided to just let him watch it.

"You liked that movie, huh?" You ask as you turn the television off and put the remote on the nightstand.

"The behaviour of humans in love is very interesting." He says.

"Oh, Cas, they weren't in love. They were just hooking up." You explain.

"Hooking up?" He says, squinting his eyes a little and tilting his head slightly to the side.

"It means having sex." You elaborate, smiling at his adorable cluelessness.

"Oh. Intercourse. I don't know much about that." He admits.

"Cas, you've never...?"

"Had intercourse? No. I'm an angel, I am not supposed to desire such things." He says.

"But do you..desire..to have sex?" You ask curiously. Cas pauses, thinking, and the nods shyly. 

You sit in quietly for a while. 

"Cas." You say, cutting into the silence. "Would you like to try it tonight? With me?" 

"You want to do that?" He questions awkwardly.

"Only if you want to. I was just thinking that it's better for your first time to be with someone you trust, that's all." You say.

Cas looks like he's deep in thought. "I do trust you. Um. Yes I would like to try that." 

"Okay." You say. You can't believe you're going to have sex with Castiel. He's an  _angel_ for god's sake. A hot one, but still.

You turn to him and go for it. You touch your lips to his and he jumps. You place a hand on his jaw and slowly open your mouth. Cas picks it up quickly and he's actually a good kisser. You swing one leg over him and straddle his hips. You see that his hands are balled up in tight fists so you lay your hands on top of his and he unclenches his fists. You guide his hands to your waist and he rests them there. You return to the kiss and bite his bottom lip. His grip on your hips tightens. You move your mouth to his jaw and then his neck, where you suck and bite, letting out a small moan. His hips jerk up against you and he releases his grip on your waist.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" He begins frantically.

"It's okay, Cas. That's normal." You smile sweetly. "But if you want to stop at any time, that's okay." You reassure him.

"I don't want to stop. But can I...may I try something? From the movie." He asks quietly.

"Sure." You reply.

Cas nudges you off of him gently and you feel his clothed erection against you as you slide off his lap. 

 _Holy shit._ If you weren't going to hell already, you certainly would be now. You seduced an angel of the lord. 

Cas urges you to lay on your back and positions himself over you.

"Is this okay?" He asks, face inches from yours.

You swallow hard, suddenly nervous. You nod.

"Oh, wait." Cas says. He sits back on his heels and removes his shirt, then his pants.

You marvel at the boxer-clad angel in front of you. He's lean but toned. His skin is smooth. You sit up and run your hands over his chest. He closes his eyes and you lean forward to kiss his collarbone. He looks down at you as you pull your own shirt off, forgetting you're not wearing a bra underneath. Cas looks at your chest with an open mouth and then looks away quickly, blushing. You lay a hand on his cheek and direct his blue eyes to yours. 

"Cas, it's okay. You can look if you want to." You say.

His eyes graze over your chest and torso. He slowly reaches a hand out and you nod, telling him it's okay. He gently grasps your breast and you arch your back into his warm touch, closing your eyes. Shortly after, you feel his mouth on your nipple. You moan quietly as he works over one, then the other. He gingerly pushes your shoulders and you lay back on the bed. He pulls you to the end by your legs and kneels on the floor. He gently slides your pants and underwear off, discarding them on the floor. He spreads your legs and pauses, looking up at you. You nod your approval and he dives in with his tongue. You gasp. He moves his tongue rapidly and has you on the edge quickly.

"Shit, Cas!" You call out as you orgasm. He keeps licking until you're through and then he stands. "Cas..where did you learn that?" You ask breathlessly.

"I was trying to research for a case and when I opened the computer, Dean's um..Busty Asian Beauties, I think, was there. I um...I watched some of it. I did it correctly?" He asks.

"Yeah. It was amazing! Now it's my turn." You say as you stand up and push him onto the bed. You pull his boxers off and his impressive erection springs free. You take him into your mouth and he gasps, grabbing at the comforter. You bob your head up and down, doing your best to make it good for Cas. Apparently you're doing okay because he's squeezing the comforter hard enough to turn his hands white and he's bucking his hips into your mouth, panting. Before you know it he's shooting his release into your mouth. You swallow it down and then lay beside him.

"How was that?" You ask.

"Very pleasurable." He answers. You chuckle and pull him in for a kiss, straddling him once again.

You kiss him for a few more minutes, biting and sucking on his lip. Soon enough he's rock hard again and ready to go.  _Wow. Resilient._

"Are you ready?" You question, looking into his eyes.

He swallows hard and nods.

You raise yourself up and then slowly lower yourself onto his erection. His hands grip your hips hard enough to leave bruises but you don't mind. You give yourself a minute to adjust to his length and size before you start moving up and down. You start slow and then pick up the speed. You moan and Cas makes a sound deep from his throat that really turns you on. Cas begins moving his hips and thrusting into you. You lean forward and grip his biceps. He holds your hips steady and pumps in hard and fast.

"Cas!" You shout his name in pleasure.

He moves impossibly deeper and faster and you come undone with another shout of his name. You feel him finish shortly after with a deep grunt. You lift yourself off of him and lay down beside him. He turns you over so he's spooning you. You snuggle back against him.

"That was enjoyable. Thank you." Cas says into your ear.

"You're welcome. Thank  _you._ " You say, bringing his hand up to your mouth to kiss it. "So I know you don't sleep but would you stay here with me?" You ask quietly.

"I would like that very much. Rest now, I'll watch over you." Cas replies, leaning down and kissing your temple. 

You close your eyes and smile. 


End file.
